Encantadia
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: There was a world divided into eight kingdoms: Aria, Wateria, Flameria, Etheria, Freezeria, Stormia, Thunderia, and Healeria. Each kingdom holds a gem that balances nature. Everybody was living in peace until a mysterious girl appeared and told the king of Flameria, Hao, that Encantadia still exist. Full Sum inside! lots of pairings...
1. Prologue

Summary:

There was a world divided into eight kingdoms: Aria, Wateria, Flameria, Etheria, Freezeria, Stormia, Thunderia, and Healeria. Each kingdom holds a gem that balances nature. Everybody was living in peace until a mysterious girl appeared and told the king of Flameria, Hao Douji, that Encantadia exist. War started for Encantadia's ruler will be the ruler of the whole world. Will the other kingdoms be able to stop him? Or a certain emotion will? AU, HaoXOc, YohxOc, RenXHoro, and many more

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_Long, long ago, there was only one land in the world. A world where all the encantadas and encantados exists. A world where humans weren't yet introduced in existence. The land is called Encantadia. A land ruled by the Great Spirit under the guidance of the Great Mother, who is chosen by the Great Spirit to watch over his peaceful world, and the Lady of Justice who is tasked to follow and protect both the Great Spirit and the Great Mother. As time passed by, jealousy filled the once pure heart of the Lady of Justice and waged war to the two deities. War filled the lands against the children of Encantadia. That is until all encantados and encantadas of the land joined forces and lent their magic to the two deities._

_With the new surge of power in the two gods, the Former Lady of Justice was shunned forever in the deep abyss of nothingness as she had vowed revenge when she regains her body. Upset about this, both the Great Spirit and the Great Mother made up their minds to use their last resort._

_They created new lands to make a total of nine kingdoms._

_The first piece is made of the freshest lands, full of flowers and the bliss of spring. It was called Aria, the Kingdom of Air._

_The second piece is made of a little island scattered and filled with the calmest blue seas. It was called Wateria, the Kingdom of Water._

_The third piece is made of volcanoes and desserts. There are a few islands away from its hazards to make it habitable enough. It was called Flameria, the Kingdom of Fire._

_The fourth piece is made of mountains and forests. Animals and a few fairies had roamed the new area making it sparkle in beauty. It was called Etheria, the Kingdom of Earth._

_The fifth, sixth and seventh piece are much closer to each other than the others kingdoms which had a golden bridge to connect them. _

_The fifth piece being an island filled with whiteness and cold. It was then called Freezeria, the Kingdom of Ice._

_The sixth piece is an island with continuous storms and rains. It was called Stormia, the Kingdom of Storms._

_The seventh piece is literally beside Stormia. It is filled with thunder and lightning. It was called Thunderia, the Kingdom of Thunder._

_The eighth and final piece that will remain known to the future residents of the new world is the land where all healers that will forever remain neutral at all times. It is called Healeria, the Kingdom of Health._

_The Great Spirit and Great Mother decided that if ever the Former Lady of Justice really do come back to exact her revenge, they will leave spirit jewels in each kingdom to govern their power. They also made sages for each jewel, descendants of the original encantadians that had first roamed the world. Each will be taught the ways of the first generation encantadians and then guise under the kingdom they will be assigned to protect their kings. _

_As for the ninth piece of the new world? It was cloaked in magic for no one to be seen besides for its residents. The final piece of the new world…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Encantadia._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Emiko Akiyama © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. To the Shoroiolo

Summary:

There was a world divided into eight kingdoms: Aria, Wateria, Flameria, Etheria, Freezeria, Stormia, Thunderia, and Healeria. Each kingdom holds a gem that balances nature. Everybody was living in peace until a mysterious girl appeared and told the king of Flameria, Hao, that Encantadia still exist. War started for Encantadia's ruler will be the ruler of the whole world. Will the other kingdoms be able to stop him? Or a certain emotion will?

**aquagirl42 - Thank you imotou-chan!**

**Cherilyn - I never get tired of your sarcasm Cherry.**

**Diclonious57 - :D**

**cm21 - Sorry, I owe my friend here a story coz she included my oc in there so this is like a gift of gratitude... and I can't write Anna and Yoh actually being sweet together... It's just weird when I tried to start it that way.**

**Guest - On no, your English is actually good! Thank you!**

**weblasky - That will happen on the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Text – Normal/Narrative stuff

_Text _– thoughts

**Text **– huge emphasis/angry/something along those lines

"Text" – conversation

_Text that doesn't make any sense _– my own made up language for this story.

_**Text **_– location/timeskips

* * *

Chapter 2: To the _Shoroiolo_

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Aria~**_

* * *

"King Chocolove!"

It was the very first thing heard in the kingdom of Aria. A few days ago, Chocolove was officially crowned as the king after the last orders of now Former King Orona to wait until he is 18 to title him as a king. Of course, nobody really got a problem about it. The only problem in here is that…

Chocolove…

Is the most horrible person at making jokes.

All Arians are known for being the best comedians in the whole world of engkantados and engkantadas. It didn't seem to affect the new king and instead he even try making up his own jokes until finally he managed to make a handful of people to laugh.

The new king stood up, his bush-like hair bouncing to and fro in the sudden motion, and used his dot looking eyes to scan the area and his sharp ears to figure out the source of the sound. His eyes finally landed on a certain tanned guy who is also his best friend, Pascal Avaf.

"You're going to be late, again!" He scolded as his ponied blackish brown hair swayed along his frantic waving. "We're finally going to know who our sage will be!"

"Ahaha, right! Let's go then!" Chocolove grinned happily. "I wonder who it is going to be."

"We're about to figure it out once we're in the _Shoroiolo _[1]." Pascal said.

And with that, they disappeared in thin air and head to the place they called _Shoroiolo_.

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Wateria~**_

* * *

"Yoh-kun!" The small blonde engkantado shook the newly crowned king of Wateria.

"Ah, five minutes more, Manta…" The short-haired brunette king mumbled in his sleep.

"Fine then! Don't blame me when Anna gets here." Manta shrugged and left the room.

Just when the prince thought he finally could sleep longer, the coral designed door slammed open which made the sleepy king open his eyes hesitantly.

"Yoh, if you didn't get up there right now I'll throw loads of training for you to do!" a shoulder length blonde haired girl threatened the king.

"Ah, morning Anna!" King Yoh grinned lazily as he looked at the raging maiden.

"Get up there! We're finally going to know who the assigned sage for our kingdom is and here you are sleeping! You're a king now! Be responsible!" The king's adopted sister, Anna lectured.

Of course, while Anna was throwing a tantrum about how lazy he was, Yoh already changed in his royal clothes which is a sleeveless white shirt with sea blue trimming on it.

"Alright then, Anna, I want you to gather all of the citizens to head towards the _Shoroiolo_."

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Etheria~**_

* * *

"In the honor of my family, I'll help the chosen sage to protect the jewel of earth from anyone who tries to ruin the peace in this world." The green haired king muttered as he got changed.

"Muttering to yourself again, King Lyserg?" A pink lady asked as she approached the king.

"Yeah, you got me Morphine." The king, Lyserg, nodded sheepishly.

"Come on! I wanna see who's going to be the new sage of Etheria!" Morphine cheered.

He nodded and disappeared in the earth's surface towards the _Shoroiolo._

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Freezeria~**_

* * *

"Onii-chan‼![2]" A certain blue-haired blue-eyes girl whined to make the new king wake up.

"Huh? What is it, Pirika?" The king grumbled as he wiped the drool that has escaped his mouth.

"Today is the day! Hurry up and get dressed!" Pirika, the sister of the king, coaxed and left the room.

"Oh yeah…" He pondered as he started dressing up and grooming himself. "I'll get to see Ren of Thunderia again!"

Horohoro, the newly crowned king of Freezeria, grinned in his own thoughts. He hurrily finished dressing up and followed his sister out of their ice palace. She was waiting by the main doors of the castle. They nodded to each other and morphed themselves into artic wolves, racing towards _Shoroiolo._

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Stormia~**_

* * *

"King Ryu, if you don't stop combing your hair you'll never be able to go to the ceremony." Tokageroh, his loyal friend, a half engkantado half lizard guy, reminded.

"Ah! I won't miss seeing those beautiful maidens!" Ryu, the king of Stormia, stood up and posed for a moment.

"Why did we become friends again?" The hybrid engkantado jokingly asked.

"Tokageroh?! How could you forget!?" Ryu feigned a pained look before laughing along.

After decided that they've stall enough time. They both turned into storm clouds and let the winds blow them to the meeting point.

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Thunderia~**_

* * *

"No, Ren! I want my little brother to look in his best there! I'll dress you up until I find the perfect outfit!" a green haired girl insisted.

"Jun! I think you're overthinking this. It's just a ceremony to figure out who's the new sage. Nothing more, nothing less." Ren, the new king of Thunderia roared in his own older sister.

"Oh that's not why I'm dressing you up." Jun smiled. "I'm dressing you up so Horokeu would check you out. I mean we both know you like him."

"Kisama [3]!" He yelled as he blushed madly and angrily.

"Jun, the king of Freezeria has already left his kingdom." Lee Pai-Long, Jun's betrothed reported.

"Come on, we gotta leave now or he'll check out other boys!"

"I'm a man now! I'm already 18!" He protested as he was dragged all the way to the castle gardens.

He grumbled but finally calmed down. Willing the thunder and lightning to come forth, they teleported themselves along the raging voltage of the lightning bolts in the sky towards the main event's location, _Shoroiolo._

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Healeria~**_

* * *

"Faust, let's go." A beautiful blonde woman coaxed.

"Yes, my dear Eliza." The sleep-deprive looking king followed his wife.

They approached a carriage made of bones of dead people and animals. It opened on its own and let the couple in. once they were in it, the carriage move and head towards _Shoroiolo._

* * *

_**~Kingdom of Flameria~**_

* * *

"Hao-sama? Where are we going?" A little girl with afro hair asked the king of Flameria.

"To the _Shoroiolo, _Opacho." The king, Hao, answered kindly with a smile on his face.

"Why?" The curious Opacho asked.

"We'll learn who will be the sage of the kingdom and the new protector of the Jewel of Fire." Hao replied and guided the little girl to the balcony of the castle. "And as for tradition…"

"Tradition?" The afro kid echoed.

"Ah, if the sage chosen on the four main kingdoms namely, Aria, Wateria, Etheria and our kingdom Flameria, is non-related and the opposite gender…" He paused.

"Is something wrong, Hao-sama?" Opacho questioned.

"Nothing, its time to leave though." The king of Flameria smiled.

Hao conjured flames out of his very own hands and used it to teleport themselves to the _Shoroiolo. _Opacho, being her first time to get in here, hopped excitedly but not before asking her question before they left the kingdom.

"What's going to happen with the sage, Hao-sama?" She cutely asked.

Hao smiled and patted her hair. He didn't respond and instead, he told her to play with the other children of different lands. He watched the little girl socialize with the Arian and Waterian children. He smiled sadly and murmured the answer to Opacho's question.

"… We are ought to marry them."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

[1] _Shoroiolo – Crossroads_

[2] Onii-chan – Big brother

[3] Kisama – You bastard/ or basically saying "you" in a rude way.

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! And seriously no flames!

This is also based of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei


	3. Notice please read!

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update but a sort of a notice and info at the same time.

First of all, I receive a review that I ripped off a filipino fantaserye called Encantadia.

* * *

**Is this true? **

* * *

Sort of.

I ripped off the title. That's all I copied. I never watched this series before and the storyline was already in my head as soon as I finished my main story for my Shaman king oc, Fumiko, called light my fire.

The only thing I heard about Encantadia is well, the title and how expensive it cost just to produced it. But anyhow, thanks for pointing that out to me (not naming who it is *plays item get from ocarina of time* "I got an enemy!") at least I can see that I might have accidentally ripped somebody's idea off and I might as well put in the credits. *bows* Thanks again!

* * *

**So where is this actually based of, chibi?**

* * *

I originally based this off Legend of Zelda *plays item get from ocarina of time* "I got a stick!" (Sorry been watching the abridged series of TLOZ) But instead of those medallions I chose jewels coz I'm a girl who loves shiny stuff XD. And I was at first thinking it should like the triforce but I remember its tri (3) not quad (4) so air, water, earth, fire won't do with just three gems/jewels right? Plus, keyword is there. **SAGES.** where else have you heard of that? Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time (Navi: Hey! Listen!) which makes this relate back to the jewels. The sages in ocarina of time are the guardians of the medallions based from where they are from. What does the sages in my fic are supposed to do? Guard the freaking jewels based on where they are assigned to.

Doesn't that make me need to credit Nintendo for the idea? Meh, probably. Might as well do so.

Then, yes there's Filipino folklore added by the means of engkantados and engkantadas but that's about it.

* * *

**So what is the difference of this from that series mention?**

* * *

Well, after being told to me about it. I read the wikia for it (freaking long I tell ya) and I can assure you my story is way different from that series. I don't have a child being placed to earth to replace the future princess. Heck, there's no earth/human race in my fic! And all of them were in around the age of 16-18. No sister fights but yeah we all know Hao is after the great spirit in the original shaman king so him being hungry power in this fic is not much of a surprise. Hmm… I cannot bring up more differences coz that will spoil the story but yeah I think you got my crazy point.

Oh well, till the time I update again!


	4. The Testing Begins!

Summary:

There was a world divided into eight kingdoms: Aria, Wateria, Flameria, Etheria, Freezeria, Stormia, Thunderia, and Healeria. Each kingdom holds a gem that balances nature. Everybody was living in peace until a mysterious girl appeared and told the king of Flameria, Hao, that Encantadia still exist. War started for Encantadia's ruler will be the ruler of the whole world. Will the other kingdoms be able to stop him? Or a certain emotion will?

**Thank you for the reviews and understanding! Enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

Text – Normal/Narrative stuff

_Text _– thoughts

**Text **– huge emphasis/angry/something along those lines

"Text" – conversation

_Text that doesn't make any sense_– my own made up language for this story.

_**~~Text~~ –**_ location/timeskips

* * *

Chapter 2: The Testing Begins!

* * *

_Shoroiolo__ [1]_, also known as the "Crossroads" for those who still can't speak in _dumlo_[2]. It's the intersection of the golden bridge that connects the eight kingdoms of the new world. Legends say that the Great Spirit and the Great Mother created the jewels and the first sages to guard it. Nobody knows much about the ancient history of the world except for the encantadians… if they still did exist.

The _shoroiolo_ is not exactly considered as an island or a kingdom but all of them, even the rulers of every kingdom, treat the place with outmost respect. For all the engkantados and engkantadas from the mythical land of Encantadia left its rule to test the new generation to find their respective sages. Of course, this is all based to the compiled knowledge that the architects and historians of the new world collected from ruins of this intersection of the golden bridge.

The ruins of _shoroiolo_ only revealed that and the new generation of engkantados and engkantadas believed that Encantadia is long gone. Some would say that it's only a myth for the children to have their bedtime stories. Nobody knows the truth… except for the Encantadians.

The people along with their respective rulers sat on the steps that the _shoroiolo_ has to offer. Divided by their kingdom class, with their rulers standing at the center of the amphitheater-like land, they organized themselves. Beside them are various colored pedestals, corresponding to each kingdoms element.

From the right side of Chocolove, the king of Aria, is a white pedestal decorated with swirls that depicted airflow and its kingdom. Next to it is Yoh, the king of Wateria, with an ocean blue pedestal beside him. It's designed with waves, representing its kingdom, Wateria. Beside it is Hao, king of Flameria, with the fiery red pedestal on his side. In its entirety, sculpted in it are fires and volcanoes indicating its kingdom of origin. Lyserg, king of Etheria, is just next to it with the green pedestal on his right side. Flower patterns adorned it, stating its origins, Etheria. The pedestal after it is glacial blue and is embedded with iceberg patterns, indicating its owner is the king of Freezeria, Horohoro. Beside him is a purple pedestal with lighting symbols etched in it with its king, Ren, looking seriously at his people. A gray pedestal with cloud formation in its base proclaimed its king is the current ruler of Stormia, Ryu. Lastly, is a yellow-green pedestal with herbs and spices to acknowledge its king, Faust and his kingdom, Healeria.

The test is simple and similar to each kingdom. The people just have to place their hands afloat the pedestal's top, focus their magic and summon the jewel of their kingdom. It would take forever to test everyone and most of them are parents. So it was decided that only the offspring with the strongest magic in the family will represent them. Then to cut it even further, they have to be the fastest in executing their magic. Usually about five in each kingdom remains, with only a second or five as a difference in the speed. Aria, Flameria, Wateria, Thunderia and Healeria has three girls and two boys representing while Etheria, Stormia, and Freezeria has four boys and one girl.

Ren, a purple haired tongari styled guy with golden eyes, immediately felt distress. Seeing that there's a girl in his group who is obviously interested in him. He knew deep down even if he doesn't admit it, that he had loved Horohoro, the king of Freezeria, since they had met which is when they were merely five years old. Thirteen years of admiring the blue haired king from afar is painful enough. The golden eyed king decided to divert his thoughts to the other kingdom's group.

In the group for the kingdom of Aria, Chocolove's best friend Pascal is in there, a blue haired girl in twin pigtails, a pink haired girl in curls, another girl in curls except hers is purple and the last is a boy who is slowly falling asleep.

For the Wateria's kingdom, there's Anna the scary woman, a shoulder length auburn haired girl, twin boys of blonde hair and a purple haired boy with his bangs covering half of his face.

The kingdom of Flameria has very interesting candidates. Two boys are a star-shaped hair colored in blonde with really muscled body, a tall boy with long straight white hair carrying a scythe on his hand, ready to show off. One of the girls has blonde slightly curled hair and blue eyes while the other is a lavender haired, pink-eyed girl. The first girl is carrying a smoking pipe while the other is a spear.

As for the rest, they are just your daily faces that you sometimes wish you can avoid. They formed a line and waited for their king's orders.

"We give our congratulations for making it this far," Ren stated seriously. "It's up to you all who you want to go first."

"Good luck, everyone." Yoh and Hao said.

"Let the testing, begin!" The kings declared all together and the crowd cheered.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

[1] _Shoroiolo__ – Crossroads_

[2] _Dumlo__ – literally means Language_

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Blonde haired blue-eyed Flamerian Girl © me/chibichibiichigo

Auburn haired Waterian Girl © Diclonious57 (check her out!)


	5. The Chosen Sages

Summary:

There was a world divided into eight kingdoms: Aria, Wateria, Flameria, Etheria, Freezeria, Stormia, Thunderia, and Healeria. Each kingdom holds a gem that balances nature. Everybody was living in peace until a mysterious girl appeared and told the king of Flameria, Hao, that Encantadia still exist. War started for Encantadia's ruler will be the ruler of the whole world. Will the other kingdoms be able to stop him? Or a certain emotion will?

**sorry, laptop got broken and I only got a temporary replacement yesterday... oh well here's the update!**

* * *

Text – Normal/Narrative stuff

_Text _– thoughts

**Text **– huge emphasis/angry/something along those lines

"Text" – conversation

_Text that doesn't make any sense_– my own made up language for this story.

_**~~Text~~ –**_ location/timeskips

* * *

Chapter 4: The Chosen Sages

* * *

Nobody really paid attention to the four minor kingdoms, which irritated Ren but Horohoro said that at least they weren't filled with pressure. So, even the other kings decided to only give their attention to it once the sages are chosen. The kings of Wateria and Flameria are soul brothers. They look exactly the same except on the length of hair and their attitude. Soul brothers are supposed to be real brothers but were separated by their affinity leaving them to be birthed by different parents. They don't mind it because after all the issues about it, they still treated each other like blood related brothers.

Ryu, the king of Stormia, had his sights to the king of Etheria, Lyserg. It's an obvious fact for all the engkantados and engkantadas that they would tease the king on when he would finally confess to the king of Etheria. He has an exaggerated goatee that ends in a spike and sideburns that also ends in a spike. One time, Opacho noted that he looked like a molester with those features but of course, Ryu brushed it aside as it is just a kid's opinion. Right now, he was having a conversation with Lyserg about bringing some rain to their land to flourish the plants in their kingdom which is immediately agreed upon.

Ren and Horohoro surprisingly managed to have a nonviolent conversation for the first time in their life. The said to kings are known for their constant bickering and insult throwing at each other. Many would think sarcastically that the world is ending when the two actually managed a day without fighting which became one of the running jokes about the two. Even so, those two idiots secretly love each other yet too gullible to notice their affection to one another.

Chocolove is just cheering on Pascal and the other candidates to have no hard feelings and keep on smiling. Well, nobody could blame him. "No hard feelings and keep smiling" is the main theme for the Arians. Finally, they decided to actually begin and the kings finally stopped chatting with one another to watch their people do the test.

In the kingdom of Aria, Pascal decided to go first and guess what… he is the sage! As soon as he had placed his hands on the pedestal's top, the circular jewel with compressed air inside it appeared. Of course, the people celebrated and cheered for the new sage of Air. The rest of the group's candidates congratulated him and sat with their parents.

The chosen sage has to stand beside their kings as a symbolism for their unity with one another. It's just one of the customs passed on to them, generation to generation.

The kingdom of Wateria took two turns with the auburn haired girl gingerly placed her hands on the pedestal, summoning the teardrop-shaped jewel of water at ease. Even she was shocked at this fact by just seeing her face. Yoh approached and invited her to stand beside him which she shyly agreed.

The kingdom of Etheria had Morphine, Lyserg's best friend and adoptive sister, as the new sage. The baguette diamond-shaped jewel of earth appeared as her hands touched the pedestal. She didn't even need the invitation and just run her way towards the king of her land.

Stormia are in a minigame of rock paper scissors on who's going first. For some reason, this is how the people of Stormia resolve conflicts and their split decisions. This is a good thing because no violence was commenced in their land. Finally the "winner" of their minigame was Tokageroh who annoyingly placed his hands on the pedestal's top base. It glowed for a moment and there appeared the cloud-shaped jewel of storms. Ryu smirked and Tokageroh sneered back giving each other a fist bump as the others went back to their families.

The kingdom of Flameria had a wee bit of an argument while the blonde girl just walked towards the pedestal and placed her hands with obvious boredom and brings forth the star-shaped jewel of fire. Hao gracefully walked towards the girl and outstretched his hand as an invitation which she politely accepted. As usual, the rest left the center of the amphitheater to sit with their families.

The kingdom of Thunderia is really organized and in proper posture. None of them got mad when they weren't chosen as the sage. It was making Ren nervous for only two girls were left in his group namely his sister, Jun and his cousin Ginny. Without any doubts, Ren hated Ginny's being after her trying to hurt his sister. Thankfully for the king of Thunderia, Jun made the pedestal respond to her and now titled as the new sage of thunder. The thunderbolt-shaped jewel of thunder slowly emerged and rested on her palm. Ren just smirked and Jun took that as a _stand beside me_ sign.

The kingdom of Freezeria seems to be the noisiest of all. All participants are pushing each other on who's going first. The only one who didn't join the great rampage is Damuko, Horohoro's childhood friend. It ended up with Horohoro yelling to stop arguing and just get onto it. The engkantados and engkantadas of the said kingdom stopped and just let anybody to walk on the pedestal. After a few minutes of nobody trying to move at all, Damuko sighed and gingerly placed her hand on the pedestal. It glowed icy blue and the snowflake-shaped jewel appeared on her hand. She looked at Horohoro who grinned in response. She walked her way towards her childhood friend and chat about how amazing it was.

Healeria barely did any competition for there are only a number of residents in the said kingdom. They are the healers of the whole world and provide aid to those who needed help. Their king, Faust VIII is just smiling at his people encouraging his wife, Eliza, to go ahead. As the other members of the group suspected, it was indeed Eliza who is chosen to be the next sage of Healeria. Her slender fingers touched the pedestal and the heart-shaped jewel of healing appeared. She walked towards her husband and pulled each other to a hug.

The main sages had been chosen with such speed but what intrigued Ren, being the very cautious guy that he is, is that the girl chosen as the Flamerian sage seemed confident enough as if she knows it was her. He noted to himself to keep a watchful eye on her before focusing on kingdom's groups. Now, all the kings have to handle is the introduction of the new sages to everyone.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

The blonde Flamerian sage © me/chibichibiichigo

The auburn Waterian sage © Diclonious57 (check her out!)


End file.
